Strings
by PolHop
Summary: *Sequel to Stringless.* This story takes place one year later, where Penelope and Derek get married with everyone there, including the team, the Morgan's, and the Garcia's… Will everything work out according to plan, though?
1. Reunion

**AN: We are defiantly going to have some fun with this sequel. I am also working on my other updates. This is a off week for class so I might have some free time. Thank you all for the support!**

 **Enjoy the new ride.**

* * *

 _Dang it!_ Penelope thought to herself as she looked down at he stick. Almost a year of trying and nothing. How was this even possible? They went at it like rabbits. She should have been pregnant by now. She threw the stick away, washed her hands and walked into their bedroom. Where Derek was sitting on their king size bed thumbing through the channels.

He looked at her, after sensing her presence back in the room. He already knew the answer. "It's a no, right?"

"Yeah," she said sadly. "I don't get it. We're doing everything Doctor Robinson said."

He got up onto his knees crawling over to her, placing his hands on her waist, "The doctor also said if you're stressing it's not gonna happen. We've both been checked. My swimmers are fine and your ovaries aren't shriveled up. It's just gonna take time, and when it's meant to be it'll happen." He smiled before he kissed her, trying to drag her onto the bed.

"The test was probably wrong, Hot Stuff," she said, frowning. "I'm so old my ovaries are probably identical to prunes,"

"Now, that is no way to talk about my baby makers," he cooed. "You know what they say, right? Once you get pregnant, it's easier to get pregnant again. So, I bet once we do have a baby we'll start poppin' them out." He kissed along her neck, slowly going down to her chest.

"Ever the optimist, my handsome knight." She moved her head, to give him better access.

" _Your_ knight," he agreed, narrowing in on his target.

Just then, her phone went off, stopping their actions. She quickly pushed him away, grabbing her phone from the nightstand to see Preston's name come up.

"Hi ya, Pres," she said, answering her phone putting it on speaker.

 _"Monkey! Are you all set for the big family reunion?"_ Preston asked, with joy in his voice.

"You mean _my_ wedding, right?" she said, rolling her eyes.

 _"Same thing, Sis. How's Derek doing?"_ He asked.

"I'm good, Man. When you get here I wanna take you and the guys into work to show you what we do on a daily basis," Derek answered, a smile spreading across his face as Penelope rolled her eyes again. After coming home from California, Derek ended up talking to her brothers more than she did. There were times Derek knew more about the Garcia family than she did.

 _"Sweet, I've always wanted to see where our Monkey works. Maybe mess with some of her babies.._. _"_ He laughed over the phone, knowing his sister was giving the phone a dirty look.

"We got to go, Pres," Penelope remarked, moving the phone back to the nightstand. " See you tomorrow. Love you."

She hung up, looking back at Derek. "You really wanna take them to the office?" she asked, raising her eyebrow, "He is _not_ touching my babies!"

Derek laughed as he grabbed onto her waist pulling her onto the bed with him. "Yeah, why not?" he answered, ignoring her comment about her computers. "I think Preston will get a kick out of the office."

Penelope straddled his waist as they continued talking, "He is not touching my computers, Derek. I know him, he'll end up spilling coffee on them, or he'll make them blow up or something," she gave him a smile, knowing it wouldn't be _that_ bad.

Penelope wiggled on his lap, causing him to groan, "We've got this all set for tomorrow right? You and Rossi are picking up the Preston and Payton clan at the airport at ten. Hotch and I are picking up Paul at the metro, and JJ and Will are getting Peter and Rhonda at the train station. Annabelle and Johnny rented a car, and I'm going with you tomorrow night to get your mom and sisters." She sighed. " I have no idea why they are all coming in at different times and different ways. The Garcia's could not make this easy, could they?"

"Did you expect anything less? I get Paul and Clara coming from the Metro, though. They've been in New York with her family and baby Sabrina for the last couple of days, right?" Derek asked, as he rubbed his hands up and down Penelope's thighs.

"Yeah, they decided to go see her family because the baby can travel now. And Rhonda and Peter wanted to go by train, because… well, who knows? They have always done the opposite of everyone else." She laughed.

"It's what they like." He smiled at her. "Are you ready for this mad house tomorrow?"

"I think so," she sighed, "I'm glad we somehow have enough room for most of them."

"Yeah, Paul and Clara wanna stay at the hotel because of the baby, and Peter and Rhonda are rooming right next to them." Derek said, matter of fact. He couldn't deny it. He was glad they decided to stay at a hotel, he had a big house but not that big. He didn't tell Pen yet, but he also booked two more rooms at the same hotel incase more people wanted out of the house.

"There has been a lot of planning and organization to pull all of this off, Handsome. Once everyone gets here we have one more fitting to make sure all the dresses are ready. You and the boys have to pick up your tuxes on Friday. We need to go to the flor-"

"Monkey," Derek said, cutting her off, "we've checked everything ten times. Nothing is going to go wrong. We have everything set."

"I guess you're right, baby," she said, leaning down to give him a quick kiss. " We've spent the better half of a year putting this all together. God, remember when we told the team, and JJ and Emily jumped out of their seats dragging me to the computer to look at dresses? You would think it was their wedding."

"JJ never got to plan her wedding, so in a way that's what she's doing. Emily swears up and down no one will ever settle down with her, so she is probably living viscerally through you, too," Derek said as he suddenly flipped Penelope onto her back.

"You're probably right. They wanted to be involved with everything. Even more than my sisters- in–laws'." She laughed. "Did you know I walked into JJ on the phone with Stella talking about the catering company and their reviews?"

"Yes, baby. You told me when you came home that day," he growled at her. "Enough talking. We'll barely get any alone time until the honeymoon," he said kissing along her neck, "I want you now."

"Let's try for that baby again," she said, moving her head back to give him better access. After a moment her head started to wonder to the wedding plans again, "Do you think we have everything ready?"

Derek growled low in his throat. "Yes, baby. Nothing is going to mess up our wedding." He said, as he grabbed the hem of her nightshirt, pulling it over her head and flinging it across the room.

* * *

AN: YAY for the sequel. If you have a moment let me know what you think. Thank you all so very much!


	2. Introductions

**AN: Ahh, sorry this took so long to get out to you. I was having such a hard time with the introductions. I wanted to make it so that people who did not read Stringless would still understand what is going on. That being said, you should probably read *Stringless*, that way you get a better sense of the characters. Anyway, warning: there is a little sexual content but it's not too graphic here.**

 **Please enjoy and I promise I will be getting this out more often now.**

* * *

"Faster, baby, please! Oh god!" Penelope moaned as she felt Derek moving faster behind her. She knew they were cutting it close. Rossi and Hotch had agreed to meet them at their house at nine so they could start gathering her family, but when Derek came out of the bathroom wearing nothing with water droplets cascading down his body, she couldn't resist him.

Derek grabbed onto her hips, pulling her back harder as he sped up his movements. "Grab the headboard. Don't let go!"

She did as he commanded and he used his arm to spread her legs wider, so he could fill her deeper and harder as she wanted.

* * *

"What is taking them so long?" Rossi asked as he looked at his watch again. "They said to meet them here at nine. It's 9:10…"

"I'm gonna call Morgan." Hotch said, pulling out his phone.

* * *

"Fuck, baby!" Derek shouted as he continued to thrust into her. "Please tell me you're close?"

She looked back behind her shoulder as she nodded her head. "So close. _Please_!" she begged as she fisted the sheets. Just then, Morgan's phone started to ring.

"Fuck, they're here," he said, as he continued his thrusts. He knew it was Hotch calling from the ringtone.

There was no way he was going to pull out of her without finishing, he had no idea the next time he was going to be able to be with her again, hell it might even be after the wedding. So he moved his arm around her, seeking out her core to bring her to the edge faster.

When his phone stopped ringing, he heard Penelope's start right up. "Now, Baby!" he said as he pinched her clit hard, shooting her over the edge and causing him to release inside of her.

Penelope shot her head up as her climax rocketed through her. Derek collapsed on top of her for a moment before he rolled over and picked up _his_ phone that was now ringing again.

He was panting as he answered. "Morgan,"

Hotch cleared his throat. _"We're outside. Get dressed."_

Derek rolled over to Penelope kissing her head sweetly. "They're outside, baby. Go get ready. I'll meet you out there."

Five minutes later Derek was opening the door fully dressed and ready for the journey to get Penelope's brothers. "Hey guys, sorry we didn-"

"Don't wanna hear it," Rossi laughed. "Go get our Kitten. We need to leave if we are gonna make it in time to pick up Paul, and you need to go to the airport to get the others."

Penelope made her way out to the group after fixing herself up. She spoke quickly. "I'm ready to go. No need to go get me." She shot a glance at Derek blushing and then kissed his cheek before stepping around the men and heading out the door.

Derek shrugged his shoulders as Rossi laughed again, saying, "you two are ridiculous."

* * *

Derek drove the first SUV as Hotch followed behind. They were just pulling up to the airport where Penelope's eldest brothers and their families waited outside. Derek parked the SUV right in front of the group and hopped out of the car, Hotch doing the same from behind him.

"Uncle Derek!" Andrew, one of the twins belonging to Preston and Maria, exclaimed. The little boy took off running towards Derek.

Derek, not missing a beat, picked him up throwing him up in the air and catching him.

"Hey, little man. You're getting up there in age now aren't you?" Derek joked as he put Andrew down.

"No!" Andrew giggled.

"I don't know, six is a _big_ age." Derek turned towards the rest of the family. "Hey guys, this is Aaron Hotchner, our boss. Half of you are gonna go with him and the rest with me," he explained.

Derek knew this was coming and he couldn't wait to see Hotch's face when the whole Garcia group started their hugging ritual. It had taken him off guard when he first met them back in California almost a year ago, but soon he just embraced it. He did somewhat warn Hotch about it, but he still knew he was going to a kick out of watching Hotch's reactions to it.

"Derek!" Preston said, moving into give him a hug, which soon was followed by his wife Maria, and their daughter Sarah. Randy the other twin clung to his leg, excited to be with him again.

"Aaron Hotchner," Payton, Penelope's eldest brother, pulled Hotch into a hug. "You and I have a lot in common," he laughed, "we could probably compare stories for days." Payton knew Hotch and him would get along really well, with Payton being the district attorney back home in California.

Stella, Payton's wife, soon moved to Hotch's side, pulling him into a hug, "We have heard so much about you. Monkey always talks about her team. Although you are kind of a slave driver without letting our Monkey have more time off to come see us." She smiled at Hotch's brief discomfort.

"She is the best tech the bureau has, it's hard for me to approve time off for her. We are so grateful we have her on our side. And yes, Payton, you and I have a lot in common," Hotch said giving a small smile. Just then the twins ran up to him, grabbing onto his legs. Hotch couldn't help but smile. Morgan had warned him that the Garcia's were huggers and infectious when it came to their happiness. Morgan defiantly wasn't lying about that. So he just leaned down and gave the twins hugs.

"Danny, how's your first year in high school treatin' you?" Derek asked, moving to give Danny, Payton's youngest son, a hug.

"It's okay." Danny shrugged. " When are we gonna see Aunt Pen? I need her to help me beat this level on my Gameboy," the teenager announced.

Stella looked at her son. "Danny, Aunt Pen is going to be really busy getting everything ready for the wedding. She isn't going to have time to put cheats in your game."

"Sure she is.," Danny said with a smile. "She always makes time to help me."

"Alright everyone. Who want's to go see Aunt Penelope?" Derek hollered with a huge smile on his face. He loved the Garcia's and every time they were around he couldn't help but be happy.

Everyone shouted their enjoyment as they loaded into the two SUVs to make their way to the house.

* * *

Penelope and Rossi were making their way back to the house after picking up Paul, Clara, and their baby Sabrina. Paul was the youngest brother of the Garcia's and the closest to Penelope's age. When they were younger they were inseparable.

Rossi ended up fitting right in with them and their hugging traditions. He said it felt like he was back home with his Italian family, they were big huggers too.

As they pulled up to the house they saw Derek, Hotch, and JJ's SUVs all in the driveway.

"Monkey, are you excited?" Paul asked, hopping out of the car.

"You have no idea! I've never had all of you in my neck of the woods at the same time before. And I get to play with my niece," she said looking at baby Sabrina.

"I don't know how much time you'll have to play with the baby, Monkey," Clara laughed. "There is a lot that goes into the last days before the wedding."

"Yeah I know, but between you all and my team, I think everything is covered. I really don't need to worry about anything." Penelope smiled, before heading to the front door.

"Game time, " Penelope said as she went to open the door, ready to greet her whole family. Knowing that JJ was there meant that Rhonda and Peter, her second youngest brother and his wife, we in the house, too. All they were waiting for was Annabelle, Payton's oldest daughter and Penelope's bridesmaid, and Johnny, her long term boyfriend, to show up and the Morgan's who were coming in later that night.

Penelope ran through the house only to be greeted by Preston, "Monkey!" He picked up his sister and spun her around, excited to see her again. "You look so good, almost glowing. Are you pregnant?"

"Preston," she said in a warning tone as she swatted his arm. She knew this was coming. Her family was going to be on her and Derek about starting a family. She had kept it from them that they had been trying since California. Knowing her family they would all be telling they how to make it happen, including specific positions and food they would need to eat before and after. And she just didn't need that headache.

She turned to everyone else, ignoring Preston. She was excited to see them all again. "Hey, everyone!"

* * *

Penelope and Derek had just pulled away from the airport with his mom and sisters in the back seat. The day had been a long one. Once all the Garcia's arrived, the team had come over as they started their wedding perorations. Between JJ, Emily, and her sister-in-laws, Penelope couldn't get a word in edgewise. They were doing everything. Normally she wouldn't give us so much control, but she didn't really care. She was getting to marry her dream come true. But there was still a lot to do so she was thankful for the help.

"Derek, Baby," Fran Morgan, started from the back seat. "Are you sure there will be enough room for all of us at your house? We can always stay at a hotel."

Penelope smiled as she turned from the front seat. "No worries, Momma Fran. There is plenty of room. Turns out Derek, booked extra rooms at the hotel so not everyone will be staying at the house. Plus, your rooms are all set."

"Are you excited, Penelope dear?" she asked sweetly.

Penelope nodded her head then looked back at Derek for a brief moment, before answering. " I am so excited to be marring the love of my life."

"I hope you all will be working on getting me those grandbabies soon."

"Ma, can you at least wait until we make it into the house before you start with the grandbabies, please?" Derek laughed, but from the corner of his eye he saw the sad look on Penelope's face, so he reached over to grabbed her hand and gave it a light squeeze. When she looked up at him, he mouthed _I love you_ to her.

"Oh God," Desiree, Derek's younger sister, rolled her eyes. "He's such a sap now."

"But he's my sap," Penelope said lovingly.

"I never thought I would see the day," Sarah, Derek's older sister, said with a smile. "Are we stopping for dinner?"

"No, Rossi volunteered to cook. He should be done by the time we get back," Derek told them looking in the rearview mirror. He decided it was best to ignore their remarks. _Pick your battles_ , he told himself, with a smile.

"Mmmhmm, that David Rossi," Fran said with a longing look.

"Don't even think about it," Derek groaned. He did not want to have to the talk with Rossi. Having both families there was going to be crazy enough, he really didn't need to deal with Rossi going after his mom, too.

"Yay, Handsome!" Penelope said and they turned onto their street. "Bella and Johnny are here." Penelope pointed to Annabelle's car in the driveway.

"Yes, Baby," he agreed. "Let's get inside so we can introduce everyone."

Fran and his sister's instantly walked up the front steps without waiting for the happy couple. Fran knew how to make her own introductions she didn't needed Derek there to introduce them. They were all going to be family in less then a week and from what Derek had told her, the Garcia's would fit in perfectly with the Morgan's.

Penelope moved to the back of the SUV to grab some of the bags but Derek pinned her up against the side.

"What are you doing?" she giggled, smiling.

"I just need two minutes alone with you, before we head into the _animal house_." He bent down to kiss her.

"Since when do you need _only_ two minutes? Who am I marrying?" she cocked her eyebrow as she smirked.

"The love of your life."

* * *

 _AN: Thanks for being patient with me. I promise I will have updates regularly with this one now. If you have a moment let me know what you think and if there is anything you want to see in this story. As always, you all are the best!_


	3. Look Who's Back

**AN: Thank you for all of your patients with me! Your support is amazing. There is going to be a little drama/ angst but have no fear, all will be fine soon. I gotta thank evgrrl09, she is a rock star.**

* * *

"Oh… my… god, Derek," Penelope said exhausted as she slumped onto their bed. Derek crawled to be right next to her. "We should have just eloped."

"I know." He went to kiss her, but was so exhausted he just threw his hand over his eyes instead.

"Can you believe Preston egging Reid on?" Penelope sat up on her elbows on the bed to get a better look at Derek. "Boy Wonder thought he was in heaven that someone actually wanted to hear about…god knows what."

"I actually think Preston was enjoying it," Derek said. "At one point they were having a heated conversation about murder rates, here versus there." He removed the arm over his eyes and looked at the clock. "Shit, Pen, it's 3:15 in the morning."

Penelope looked over at the clock and sighed. "I have a feeling we won't get getting any sleep until after the wedding is over."

Derek rolled over, trapping her under his body. "You won't be getting any sleep until we get back from the honeymoon. I plan on keeping you up… all…night… long," he said, kissing the side of her neck.

"Ugh, that's another thing. Did you hear them all talking about us having kids? Your mother was in heaven."

"Did you see Rossi getting into the conversation?" he said, still hovering over her. "He was even talking about how we should do it and what we should do to conceive a kid. The man doesn't even have kids."

"He only pushed his way into that conversation because your mother was there," she said with a laugh.

"And now I'm officially soft," he joked, falling away from her.

"I'm glad," Penelope turned to face him with a smile. "I don't think I'd be able to move at all. You would have had to do all the work."

"Lazy sex it the best sex."

"So is ocean sex, shower sex, car sex, wall sex…you say every type of sex is the best sex."

"Any sex with _you_ is the best sex." He grabbed onto her hips, pulling her to straddle his lap.

"You lied," she said as she wiggled her hips feeling the hard bulge between her legs.

"You get me from zero to sixty in one word."

"Oh yeah, and what word was that?" She smirked raising her eyebrow.

"Sex." He rolled her under him and started to devour her lips with his.

* * *

"Holy crap!" Desiree exclaimed as Penelope came out of the dressing room with her wedding dress on. It was an A- line, halter-wedding dress with lace and beads embroidered from head to toe. "Derek is going to shit his pants when he see's you in this."

"Desiree," Fran scolded, as she tried to hide her smile. He daughter was right; Derek was going to go crazy when he saw Penelope in this dress.

"So we still like this one, right?" Penelope asked the room full of her family.

Stella and Maria both jumped up from their seats running over to examine the dress closer. "Monkey, the pictures you sent us did _not_ do this justice," Stella said with a smile.

Penelope beamed. "I'm glad you think so."

"You know she didn't even want to try this one on," Emily joked. "JJ and I were going through the racks and found it, and she said it wasn't _Penelope_ enough."

"But we convinced her to try it on," JJ continued. "Now look at her."

"You are never going to let me live this down are you?" Penelope groaned.

"Never," JJ laughed. "Are we trying on the other dresses now too for the last fitting?"

Penelope nodded. "Yeah, if everything fits right, we get to take them with us today. Plus, this is the first time we get to see everyone in their dresses. Right Annabelle?"

"Yes, Auntie P, " Annabelle replied.

* * *

"So this is where you guys work?" Preston asked as Derek escorted him and Payton into the BAU.

"Yep, this is where we work. My office is right over there and Pen's there," Derek pointed at the two rooms.

"Oh, her office! That is where I need to go," Preston joked, making a beeline right to the room Derek and pointed out. When he made it to the door he found it locked. "Damn," he turned towards Derek. "So, Derek, you know you want us to see her office," he smiled.

"As long as you don't mess with anything," Derek laughed, punching in the code to her office. "There is no other room for me to sleep in, if you piss her off,"

"She's already kicking you out of the bedroom. Damn," Payton laughed.

All three of them walked into her office, Preston's eyes going wide. "I didn't expect anything less," Preston joked.

"Surprisingly enough, same here. Actually I thought it would be more," Payton joked. "I'm kinda surprised she doesn't have a mini bounce house or plastic ball pit."

"Please do not give her any ideas." Derek laughed.

"Hey look," Preston picked up the picture for when Derek had proposed in California. "She has a picture of all of us."

"What is this?" Payton asked picking up the remote control.

Derek laughed as he reached for the picture in Preston's hand to put it back exactly where he found it, before turning to Payton. "That's for the remote control car she has."

"No way!" Preston started looking around for the car. "You let her have way too much fun here."

"She needs to. You know about the stuff we see everyday. If she wants to play race cars with Reid to help her through the day I don't see a problem with that."

"And what do you do to get you through the day?"

"Your sister helps with that, too." Derek laughed, giving him a wolfish grin.

"Why am I not surprised?" Payton joked.

"What's this?" Preston asked picking up a piece of mail that was on her Desk. "Why would anything sent here be addressed to Penelope _monkey_ Garcia?"

Derek frowned, opening the letter.

 _You and your family will pay_

* * *

"I need to grab some shoes to go with the dress," Annabelle said as she hopped into the rental car. "I can meet you at the house in about an hour."

"Why don't you let one if us go with you?" Fran asked.

"No, that's okay. I still need to buy them a wedding present. And you guys need to get back to the house to work on the favors. I'll be fast so I can get back to help."

"Okay, Bella," Penelope said as she kissed her cheek. "You look beautiful in the dress."

"Thanks, Aunt P."

Annabelle made it to the mall in record time. She had looked online and found shoes that would go perfect with her dress, she just needed to find them at the store. She parked in the parking garage and hopped out of her car and made her way to the entrance.

"Annabelle."

She turned and looked at the parked cars but didn't see anyone, it was practically empty for it being a mall.

It must have been the wind, so she turned to head towards the entrance only to come face to face with someone that used to mean the world to her. She swallowed past the lump in her throat. "Mike."


	4. Realization

**AN: Thank you for all of the wonderful support you guys have given me. It really overwhelms me in such a good way. You all make me feel so wonderful.**

 **There will be a little angst/ drama for the next couple of chapters but this story is about Derek and Penelope's wedding and starting their lives together. So hang in there.**

 **You all are amazing.**

* * *

The letter dropped from Derek's hand as he realized what he read. Preston seeing the distress on Derek's face was the first to move into action picking up the discarded note.

"You don't think?" Preston asked after reading the scribble.

"Mike…" Payton answered, looking over Preston's shoulder.

"Oh shit, Penelope's in danger! After all this time, why would Mike try to come after her now? I need to call her." Derek said in a panic, reaching for his phone.

"Revenge," Payton said.

"What do you mean revenge?" Preston asked.

"After you all went home I had some friends of mine pay him a visit _,"_ Payton explained. "I was tired of the fact that he always got away with everything he had ever done to Penelope. First, what he did to her when they were younger and then last year when he nearly tried to rape her."

"What did you do?" Preston asked.

"He needed to learn to pick on someone his own size." He looked away, before sighing. "He hurt our baby sister and he needed to pay. And if she wasn't going to press charges against him, I was going to get someone to do something."

Derek was pacing the room waiting for Penelope to pick up. Once she did, he spoke quickly. "Penelope, thank god you're okay," Derek said. "Keep everyone in the house, alright? We'll explain when we get home."

Derek hung up the phone looking at the two men. "Payton, you knew he was a loose cannon. He was ready to snap at any moment. Why would you bait him?"

"I didn't…" He looked away as they started moving out of her office. "… well I didn't mean to. I just wanted him to suffer. Pen never deserved anything he did to her."

"We need to get home," Derek said walking out of the office shaking his head. "I'll call Hotch and get him over to the house."

* * *

"Okay, guys," Penelope started looking at her phone confused. She was starting to panic. Derek was so abrupt with the conversation she didn't even have time to ask what was going on before he hung up.

"What is it, Monkey?" Stella asked seeing the distress on her sister-in-law's face.

"I don't know what's going on, but Derek just called in a panic. He told us all to stay in the house and he'll explain once they got here," she explained.

"What do you think it's about?" JJ asked, confused.

"I have no idea. He sounded really upset." Penelope looked at her family and then back down at her phone.

"Let me call Hotch." Emily took out her phone, leaving the room.

"I'm sure everything is okay, Monkey. It's probably just something that has to deal with the wedding." Stella tried to reassure her.

"No, I know him. Something is off. Very off." Penelope started going through her phone, looking at the text messages Derek and her had recently shared wondering if there was any hint in them.

Emily walked back into the room. "Hotch doesn't know what's going on either. Apparently Derek called him and now the whole team are on their way over."

"This isn't good, is it?" Penelope asked looking at Emily.

"I don't know, Pen."

* * *

"Bella, why the long face?" Mike asked as he looked at Annabelle tied to the chair in the motel room.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked tears streaming down her face. This wasn't the Mike she had known her whole life. She never thought Mike would hurt her, but than she never thought Mike would have tried to Hurt Penelope either.

"You know; your _favorite_ aunt needs to be taught a lesson. And what better lesson than to get her _favorite_ niece involved?" he snarled.

"Is this all because she is marrying Uncle Derek?" Annabelle asked. From the stories Derek and Penelope had told her, she knew it was best to engage and keep the person talking.

"So you call him _Uncle_ now? I remember when you'd call me that." Mike stared at her.

"That was before they told me what you did!" She cried as tears sprang from her eyes. This was far too overwhelming for her.

"What I did? I didn't do shit! Your aunt must not be very satisfied with _Uncle Derek_ if she jumped _me_."

"Mike, you kno-"

" _Uncle_ Mike," he corrected. "You know your father has always hated me. Maybe I should give him a real reason to hate me," he said, standing up walking over to Annabelle.

* * *

Derek walked into the house in a frantic search for Penelope, and as soon as he saw her, he brought her into a bone crushing hug. "I was so worried."

"Derek, what's going on?" she asked, scared and confused.

He bent down and kissed her passionately, not caring that the whole family was there staring at them.

"Derek, get off of her and explain why we are all here," Rossi told him.

Derek pulled away from Penelope, pulling out the letter, but keeping her by his side. He couldn't help but feel the way he did back in California when Mike had taken her. "This was in her office."

Hotch looked at it first, then looked at the group ready to address them.

"Before you asked why we're worried… I have to tell you I might have done some things back in California that might have caused him some hell, and as Derek put it, made him snap," Payton explained.

"What did you do?" Stella asked, her eyes digging into her husband. "I told you if Penelope didn't want to press charges, you needed to leave well enough alone."

"Did you have anything to do with this?" Maria asked Preston.

"Hell no, cease fire woman," he said, holding up his hands to his wife. "I had no idea Payton got people to beat the shit out of Mike, and because of that we now think he is out for revenge."

"So we think he is here to get Penelope?" Hotch asked

"I'm not taking any chances. Everyone needs to be on the look out." Derek turned towards the members of his team. "He's a charmer. He acts like the perfect person, but then we all know how he really is. He attacked Penelope." Derek shook his head. Mike had threated him and his family with that letter and he wasn't okay with that. He knew he should have pushed Penelope to press charges against Mike back in California, but Penelope wanted nothing to do with that. She just wanted everything to be over. Now he wished he really had pushed her to do it.

"Let's see if I can get Lynch to trace his cell," Hotch remarked.

"I can do it," Penelope interjected.

"No, I don't want you worried about this. Let me and the team handle it. You and Derek need to get ready for the wedding." Hotch explained. "Mike isn't going to ruin this for you guys. You've both waited way too long."

Penelope nodded in agreement as Fran walked over to her son pulling him into his arms. "Everything is going to be okay. Your team will take care of it."

"I know, Ma. It's just…." Derek shook his head. "… I never liked the guy, and now he's threatened my fiancée and you guys."

"Derek, honey, look I know you're upset, but think of it this way: you're here with her. Penelope is safe this time. No one is going to let anything happen to her. You've got the whole team with you now."

"Yeah, you're right. Everyone is safe and accounted for. We just need to be careful so he doesn't try and pull anything." Derek moved out of his mother's grasp and back over to Penelope.

Penelope's face paled. In all of the excitement that was going on she hadn't realized a key person was still missing. She quickly pulled out her phone dialing the number for it only to go to voicemail.

"Derek," Penelope said, her voice shaking.

"What, Baby?" he asked, turning to her.

"Annabelle went out to buy shoes after the fitting, and she's not answering her phone."


	5. He Has Her

**AN: I know there was again another long wait for this chapter. Sorry! I will do better I promise. I want to thank everyone for all of the support with this story. All these characters mean a lot to me. Stringless is one of my favorite stories, I am glad I decided to continued on with a sequel.**

 **Please enjoy.**

* * *

Derek's face froze after hearing the information. "What do you mean she went on her own?" he asked.

Penelope felt the blood drain from her face. "Just that. She said she wanted to get some shoes for her dress. Your mom was going to go with her."

"Hotch!" Derek hollered, getting the attention of everyone in the living room. They all made their way back to the kitchen.

"What, Morgan? I'm trying to get Lynch to trace Mike's phone," Hotch said, walking into the room.

"Try Annabelle's phone, too," Derek said, as he moved over to Penelope. He grabbed her phone before trying to dial the number again.

Payton and Stella both followed suit. "What did you say, Derek?" Payton started to pace the room, while Stella felt tears well in her eyes.

"We all know Mike is back, and he wants to get revenge. We thought he was after Penelope, but Annabelle is missing. It is safe to assume that he has her," Morgan answered, trying to turn his mind from concerned uncle to profiler.

"God! I am a fucking idiot!" Payton hollered as he started spouting rants in Spanish.

"You are!" Stella cried. "If you didn't go after him then none of this would be happening. I told you to leave well enough alone, and now our baby is gone. If he harms one hair on her head, I'll kill you."

"Everyone relax," Hotch said. "We don't know for sure that Mike had anything to do with this. She could still be in the mall."

"She would answer her phone," Johnny said.

"I understand," Hotch continued. "But we can't jump to conclusions. I'm going to get our team working in this right away."

"I can search the records faster," Penelope jumped in.

"No," Hotch said. "I meant it when I said you are not going to be working the case. If Mike really is out for revenge, you and Derek are the next targets. It only makes sense. I need you two to go about your normal activities. The rest of us have this."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Derek asked, looking at Hotch like he had lost his mind. "We are not going to sit by and plan our fucking wedding when Mike is on the loose and probably has Annabelle."

"Morgan, stand down. That's an order!" Hotch moved over to Preston. "We can use your help since you are familiar with Mike and Annabelle. You, too, Paul, seeing as you were Mike's best friend."

"Sure, sure," Paul said. "Anything you need."

The team along with Paul and Preston left the kitchen to start working. Penelope looked over at Stella who seemed to have shut down. She was completely in a state of shock. Her hands were shaking, and her face gone stark white. Fran seeing this moved over to the older woman. "Stella, I know we haven't known each other for a log time, but I know if Mike had Annabelle, the BAU will find her. I trust them one hundred percent."

Penelope moved in to help her sister in law when Fran held her hand up. "We have this, honey. You and Derek go about your business like Hotch suggested."

Hearing his mother, Derek stormed off in the direction of his and Penelope's bedroom. Seconds later you heard the door slam forcefully, causing Penelope to jump.

"Go after him," Rossi said, making his way back into the kitchen. "He feels like he has no control over any of this."

Penelope nodded in agreement after hearing Rossi. She herself felt numb. She had thought they were done with Mike and now… now she didn't know what to do.

She made her way into the bedroom, only to see Derek pacing. His posture was angry, and he was mumbling under his breath. She hadn't seen him this upset since… since Mike had tried to attack her back in California.

She watched him stop for a moment then go over to the side of his bed. Bending down, he took out his weapon, checking to make sure bullets were present.

"Derek, what are you doing?" she asked moving over to stand in front of him.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he snapped. "I should have fucking killed that asshole, and because I listened to _you_ and your _stupid_ reasoning, we didn't fucking press charges and now he has come back, threatened my family, threated you, and then fucking took Anabelle." When he was done with his rant he looked into her eyes and instantly regretted it. Penelope looked, shocked at first, but then he could see the hurt and anger.

" _Forgive me_ ," she spat trying to hold her tears in. "I wanted to just forget everything. I didn't want to think Mike would hurt anyone else. Yes, maybe I should have pressed charges. So sue me for trying to be a goddamn human and believing that someone could change." She moved closer to him poking him in the chest forcibly as tears finally fell from her eyes. "But do you really think you are going to walk right up to him and shoot him? Do you really think that is going to be okay? I don't think so! She's _my_ favorite niece, not yours!" She turned to leave.

He knew he messed up and messed up bad. He didn't mean what he said, not to mention he didn't want to lose his temper. He only got his gun out because he wasn't thinking straight. He grabbed for her arm pulling her back in front of him. He placed his gun on the nightstand and tried to pull her into a hug, but she fought him. "I'm sorry," he said.

He pulled her into his chest and no matter how much she fought him, he held her close. " I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. I just feel so helpless. Hotch isn't letting either of us help and you know we would be better than anyone else he could get. We all know you're a thousand times better then _Lynch_. I just lost my shit after reading that letter addressed to _you_ today. I felt like my whole world was falling apart, just like it was when you were missing and Mike had you in the room." He tilted her chin up, so she was looking at him. "I love Bella, just as much as you do. I want to do everything I can do to get her back. But all everyone keeps telling us is to work on the wedding and go about our business." He shook his head.

"I know," she said, moving to hold him tighter. "I feel so helpless, too."

XXXX

Hotch was talking to Rossi in the corner of the room, while Reid, JJ and Emily worked with Preston and Paul about Mike.

Payton sat on the couch, trying to make sense of everything that was going on. He should have known better than to bait Mike. He just wanted him to pay for what he had done to Penelope when they were younger and last year at his house. But now his foolish actions had gotten his only daughter taken.

He looked over at Johnny, who was glaring at him. He couldn't blame the kid, though. Just last night Johnny has pulled him over to the side of the room to ask him if it would be alright to ask Annabelle to marry him. He had been more than thrilled to say yes. But now Johnny looked at him with hatred in his eyes.

He should have left well enough alone.

XXXX

Hotch turned towards Rossi. "Lynch, can't get a trace on either number," he said.

"Figures," Rossi concluded. "From what Paul was saying, it seems as though Mike just snapped. He went into a psychotic break."

"It understandable," Hotch agreed. "He seems unstable. He was even unstable in California. He tried to assault Penelope in a house full of people, and those people included law enforcement."

"He is not from around here. In a way that's a blessing and a curse. He's not going to have a lot of places he could take her, but that being said, he could be headed back to California," Rossi said, shaking his head.

"Do we even know for a fact he took her?" Hotch asked.

Just then Penelope appeared in the living room Derek right behind her. She was making a beeline right for Hotch and Rossi. Once she got there she handed Hotch her phone. Derek stood right behind her. A worried look on his face.

Hotch looked at the phone, only to see a picture text messaged from Annabelle. There in front of him, was Annabelle bound and gagged.

* * *

 _AN: Only like two more chapters of drama. Then it's wedding time :)_


	6. Help is on the Way

**AN: SURPRISE! Ahh, sorry I have been so absent. Can you believe I actually followed my dreams of acting…and was CAST! I just finished filming… where get this… I was the lead!**

 **No I have not abandoned you. I'm still here.**

* * *

Mike looked at his niece _._ He huffed, shaking his head. "You were _my_ niece, Bella. Remember how you used to love when I would come over with Preston? Now you and your ungrateful family wouldn't even answer my phones calls, and it's all because of that stupid bitch."

Annabelle struggled against the restraints.

"No use, Bella. You're my ticket to finally get what I want." He chuckled.

He moved closer to her kneeling in front of her chair. When he trailed his fingers down her leg, she jumped. "You're not the one I want," he said flatly as he stood up, turning away.

"Your aunt was the best thing that ever happened to me. Then, as _boys will be boys,_ I made a mistake. She was my best friend. Fuck! I loved her, but would she take me back? No. That bitch thought she was better than me." He stopped talking and glared at her. "And then your fucking father- that no good piece of corrupt shit- had to step in the way. Then _and_ now!"

Annabelle shook her head.

"Yes, Bella. Your father that you look up to so much is a corrupt piece of shit. You know after what happened last year, he made it his personal business the ruin every fucking thing I had. He had his little-"

Annabelle growled against the gag in her mouth. Mike walked over to her with a smile on his face. "What? This too much to hear? Does it hurt your little heart that your father is a no good asshole?"

He removed her gag.

"You're lying," she snapped.

"No, sweetheart. I'm not. Your father used his pull to have every Tom, Dick, and Harry on my tail."

"You deserve it!"

"Now, why would you say that to your favorite uncle?" He cocked his head to the side looking at her.

"Screw you!" she spat. "You're a jerk. You hurt Aunt Pen when she was younger and then you tried to _assault_ her at my house."

"Is that what she told you? And you believed her?" He looked her up and down. "She begged for it when we were in the room. She wanted me, just like she did when we were younger."

"You've lost your mind!"

"She only fought against me when that jackass showed up." He turned to stand directly in front of her. "She only brought him to make me jealous. She's always loved me. When we were younger, she'd tell me everything. The connection we had was amazing. She belongs with _me_."

"You think she brought Uncle Derek there to make you jealous? Are you freaking stupid? She didn't even know you were coming. She's marrying Derek in less than a week!"

He turned away from her for a moment only to grab a work bag to swing over his shoulder. "That's what you think."

XXXX

Derek paced the living room, anxious. He had never felt so helpless. Normally he'd be working _with_ his team to get the case solved, not this time. No matter what he tried to do to help, he'd be pushed out of the room.

Not to mention Penelope was pissed at him right now. After the third time of trying to help the case and being kicked out he was so angry he actually punched a hole in the wall. Thank god nothing was broken but he had some pretty bad bruising on his knuckles.

"Hey."

Derek stopped pacing when he saw Payton walk into the room. He nodded to him.

"How's the hand?" he asked moving to sit down on the couch.

He looked at his hand then shrugged it off. "It's fine. Do you know if they have made any progress?"

Payton looked hopeful. "Some. Lynch said he might have found something but he needed P's help so they are working on it."

Derek's eye's narrowed. "Penelope is helping?"

"Yes, Derek, Penelope is helping. She's the best at what she does and right now we need her to help find _my_ daughter. The daughter that was taken because of _me._ "

Derek looked at him, intently. "She would have never been taken if I'd forced Penelope into pressing charges."

"Have you ever been able to force Penelope into anything?"

Derek sighed. "You're right." He moved to the couch to sit down. "I just can't help but feel personally responsible for this."

"Why?" Preston asked, walking into the room with two waters. "If we really truly wanna play the blame game then all of that would eventually belong to me. I'm the one who introduced Mike to Paul and Penelope when we were kids. I'm the one who made sure we were all best friends… fuck, I'm the one that suggested Paul bring Mike to Annabelle's graduation."

"That's stupid!" Payton remarked. "How were you to know Mike had mental problems?"

"Exactly!" Preston said giving the water over to the men. "That's my point. No one is to blame for this but Mike himself. Yeah, Payton…" he looked at his brother. "We might have forced his hand a little, but in reality, he was unstable and none of us knew it. He's a sick man and we are going to do everything we can to stop him and get Annabelle back home."

Payton sighed. "You're right. Penelope is the best, she'll find a way to trace the info. "

"And I have."

All three men looked to see Penelope walk into the room. "I've been able to back hack the signal and have the area that the text was sent from. That's why I'm here. I had to tell you guys. The team his heading out now."

"How good was the signal? Normally you can only pinpoint a five mile radius?" Derek asked jumping to his feet.

"Normally yes," she said, moving to Derek. "But when that signal comes from an area with only three warehouses in it, and nothing, not even a shack around it, we have a pretty good chance."

"What the hell are we waiting for?" Derek asked, moving towards the front door.

"They are on their way. They asked us to stay here," Penelope said worrying her lip.

"Fuck that!" Derek said.

"My sentiments exactly," Preston said, standing up. Payton did the same.

"Thank God!" Penelope said, grabbing her coat. "I didn't want to have to drive out there myself." She held up the coordinates on her phone.


	7. Save Her

**AN: Two updates in one day? I must have lost my mind somewhere.**

 **Love you guys!**

* * *

"No, Hotch," Derek said as he finished getting his vest on. "I don't give a fuck what you think. Bella is my niece I'm going in after her."

"Me too," Preston said.

"No. I can't have you both in there. You're too emotionally involved," Hotch remarked dryly.

Derek turned toward the building. He didn't care what Hotch was going to do to him. He was going in there to save Bella. To hell with orders, if Hotch needed to fire him for this, then fine. At this point he didn't give a shit.

"She is more my niece than his," Preston remarked. "I'm going in."

"Would someone please just go in and save her? What the hell!" Penelope grumbled before sitting back down in the SUV next to Payton.

Hotch turned towards Morgan. "If this goes wrong, it's on your head."

XXXX

Annabelle nervously looked around as Mike walked closer to her. His eyes were dark, showing madness. This was Mike, her once uncle. She didn't know where everything went wrong, but somewhere inside of him, she knew he wouldn't hurt her. Well at least she hoped he wouldn't.

"You should pay for what your father did," he snarled.

"Uncle Mike," she said stopping him in his tracks. She knew enough from Uncle Preston and Penelope to do whatever you can to please the assailant. "Un-Uncle Mike," she said again. "I know my father was unfair to you. He takes all his power and pushes people around."

"And his brother," Mike spat.

She knew he was referring to Preston. "Aunt Pen should be with you, not Derek."

Mike smiled. "That's correct, _Bella,_ I'm the only one good enough for Penelope. She's mine, has been since we were kids."

"I can help you get her back," she pleaded.

"Wouldn't that have been nice?" he asked. "Too bad it's too late. I'm done with all of you. They will all learn their lessons once your dead body shows up on Derek Morgan's door step."

"You wouldn't." She narrowed her eyes. She just needed to keep him talking. She knew deep down her family was on the way.

"Funny," he said. "I think I would."

Mike walked over to a bag that was on the floor and retrieved a knife. Annabelle felt her heartbeat quicken. This couldn't be the end. She had so much to live for, she had her family, Johnny, the wedding..

Mike started to walk to her again.

"Drop it!"

Annabelle looked to the voice. She had never heard such a beautiful sound. There in the doorway stood Derek. Now she knew why Aunt Pen called him her noir hero.

XXXX

Derek watched as Mike turned toward him. He had a knife in his hand. He risked a quick glance at Bella. She didn't appear to have any injures. She was bound to the chair, but other than that she looked okay. "Are you hurt, Bella?" he asked, not moving his eyes from Mike.

"No," she spoke quietly.

"Give it up, Mike," Derek announced. "The place is surrounded."

"Do you think I care?" he asked holding up the knife to his throat.

"Don't do it," Derek said.

"Why not?" Mike asked. "What the likelihood I'll even get out of here alive? And even if I did, that corrupt piece of shit father of hers will make sure I die in prison anyway."

"We're all sorry for what happened to you." They heard from behind them. Derek didn't turn, but he knew who it was. His heart rate picked up at the danger she had put herself in.

"Why, Pen, funny seeing you here," Mike said. "You get to witness this, just like _Bella."_

"Penelope get back," Derek spat. He tried to keep his cool, but Penelope putting herself in danger was not something he could overlook.

"Mike, I talked to Payton and Preston. I know what they did. What happened. I understand they were trying to _fix_ the situation but they went about it the wrong way," Penelope spoke softly.

"I have _nothing_ now," Mike remarked.

"Let us help you," Penelope said. "We can help you. I can help you."

"Why would you want to do that?" he asked.

"Because even though you have done bad things, I know somewhere deep inside you, there is good. Our time together when we were younger wasn't always bad. You were my best friend." She whispered, "my first love."

"I don't believe you," he said.

"If I wanted you to suffer I would have pressed charges back in California. I didn't. You cheating on me when we were younger… that was a jerk move, but that didn't make you like this. Something happened. I don't know what, but something caused you to change and I know we can help you."

"You were supposed to be mine," he said. "I never stopped loving you." He shook his head. "I don't know why I cheated on you. Fuck, I was so stupid. You were my best friend; you've been the love of my life since I can remember. My plan was to get you back when I showed up with Paul. But-" She saw a tear roll down his face. "You were with him."

Derek watched the exchange. Mike looked defeated. But that didn't stop the fact that he assaulted Penelope in California and now kidnapped Bella. Mike was mentally unstable and he needed help.

"We can arrange for you to get treatment," Penelope said.

Derek sighed. "She's right. We can."

Derek watched as Mike finally lowered the knife to the ground and kicked it away. Instantly Hotch and Rossi moved in from behind him to cuff Mike. Once Mike was secured. He saw Penelope over at Annabelle releasing her.

He jogged over to them. "What in the hell were you thinking? And how in the fuck did you even get in here?"

"Not the time, Derek. Are you all right, sweetie?" Penelope asked bringing Annabelle to her chest.

"Yes," she said. " I have a few bruises but I'll be okay. What's gonna happen to Mike?"

"We're gonna get him the help he needs," Penelope answered. "I'm so glad you're okay. What would I do without you?"

"You'd have one less wedding attended," Bella tried to joke.

" _Bella,"_ Derek warned as he brought her to his chest hugging her. "You did good, Kid. I'm proud of you. We're all proud of you."

"I did everything all of you have ever told me."

"Baby!" Payton hollered as he ran into the room. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, Dad. I'm safe everything is fine."

Derek stood moving out of their way. He grabbed onto Penelope's arm bringing her with him. "How in the _fuck_ did you get in here? Better yet, why in the fuck would you come in here when you know it wasn't safe?"

"She completely slipped past us," Preston said, moving next to Derek. "One second she was seated in the SUV and the next she was inside. We heard her on your mic." He turned to Penelope. "Monkey, what the fuck were you thinking?"

"I had to," she said. "I had to do it. I knew I could talk Mike down."

"You came in here unbeknownst to anyone, you have _no_ gear on. You could have been hurt. Or worse yet, you could have been trapped in here. He could have taken you hostage."

"I know, okay. I know it was dumb, but _I_ was able to talk him down. I knew it had to be me."

"And you think a team for _trained_ FBI agents couldn't do that?" Derek growled. "You put yourself in danger."

Penelope at least had the decency to look ashamed. "I'm sorry."

Derek pulled her into his arms. "If you _ever_ and I mean ever do something like that again I will bend you over my knee in front of everyone. I don't care where we are or who's around."

"Hell that goes second for me," Preston said.

"Third!" Rossi hollered.

Derek looked over to where Hotch and Rossi were standing. They were both staring at Penelope. Of all the years, he'd know Hotch, he didn't think he'd ever seen him more angry.

Derek shook his head. He saw a _lot_ of paperwork in Penelope's future.

"You're an idiot, Monkey," Preston said.

"Yeah, but she's my idiot," Derek remarked. "Come on," Derek said grabbing onto her hand and escorting her out. He quickly looked behind him to see Payton and Annabelle talking to a officer. It would be a while before they all could go home, but that didn't stop him from saying, "Let's go and finally work on getting us married."

"Yeah, Monkey, it's time for the family reunion!"

* * *

 _AN: We're going to the chapel and we're gonna get married!_


	8. Strings

**AN: Thank you all for the kind, continued support. I am so sorry it took me so long for this update. But as you can see I'm really trying to get them out. I love you all.**

 **PolHop**

* * *

Penelope sat on the floor of the bathroom. She didn't know if it was the past few days catching up with her, or if the stress of the wedding was the cause of her recent stomach problems. If she had to guess it was probably Annabelle being taken by her crazy ex. Nonetheless, here she was two days later, sicker than she ever thought should could be.

Thankfully all the family was there to really pitch in. At this point, there was nothing left to do. All she and Derek needed was show up at the ceremony.

Leaning her head back to rest on the side of the tub, she closed her eyes and thought about how her and Derek's family meshed together so perfectly. After Annabelle was giving the okay from the paramedics they all made their way back to the house. Fran, and everyone, that stayed behind was there with open arms to welcome them back. Fran ran to Annabelle as if she were he own daughter, just to make sure she was truly okay. At this point it was hard to tell where one family ended and the other began.

Shaking her head, she thought of Payton. Stella was still pretty pissed at him, but, for all intents and purposes, she had forgiven him. In the end, all that mattered was Annabelle being safe, and Mike finally getting the help he needed.

There was no getting around it this time. Even if Annabelle didn't want to press charges, the fact Mike had kidnaped her and held her against her will, was enough for charges to be brought against him. Rossi really stepped up, though. Even though Mike had caused so many problems, Penelope couldn't see him be locked away, when what he really needed was help. Plus, Mike did have mental problems, no one denied that, but Payton, played a huge role in his final mental break. For that reason alone, Rossi pulled strings to get him the actual help he needed.

Opening her eyes, she felt her stomach curl and jerk. She jumped onto her knees, just making it to the toilet before the contents of her stomach made a reappearance.

"Pen, baby girl?"

Penelope looked to the door and then back to the toilet. There was no use in telling him to go away. Derek would be coming in in _3…2…1…_

"Baby!" He rushed to her side, getting onto his knees next to her. "Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling good?"

She turned to face him and with all the energy she could, she glared. Well at least she hoped it was a glare, but seeing the smirk on Derek's face, she imagined she looked more amusing than a dangerous person that anyone should think twice about before annoying, "I guess it slipped my mind," she said.

Derek sat back on his butt pulling Penelope into his lap. He then rested her head on his shoulder. All she could do was snuggle into him, and at this point it was all she even wanted to do. "How long have you been sick?" he asked.

"Just yesterday and today," she admitted closing her eyes as she listened to his breathing. "I think it's just an unloading of everything that has happened." She felt Derek nod.

"Maybe," he said. "Do you want me to get Sarah?"

"No, Handsome. I'll be okay."

"I know she is just started her practice, but I'm sure she's pretty good at what she's doing. I mean I personally would never want her to treat me but-"

She slapped his chest. "Sarah is a fine doctor, Derek. I'm just saying I don't need to see anyone. It's just all the stress from Mike, Bella, and the wedding. I'll be fine by tomorrow." She lifted her head to look at him. Here was the man she loved. They had been through so much together from ups and downs, from stringless to strings – so, so many strings. "I love you, Derek Morgan."

His eyes shone, as his smile widened. "I love you, too, Penelope _Morgan."_

"Not yet." She laughed.

"You only get to say that for one more day," he countered.

Penelope sat upright in his lap. "And for that one day I am going to proudly hold onto that Garcia namesake."

Derek cupped her cheeks. Looking in his eyes, she saw so much love there. "You never have to lose your _Garcia namesake,_ " he said. "Changing your last name will never change your honor of your family. Hell. I'm even proud that they have welcomed me into the Garcia clan. I should be the one changing my last name to yours."

Penelope laughed. "Nah," she said. "If I change my last name, it'll make it easier to deny we know them."

"Plausible deniability." He threw his head back in laughter. "I like the way you think."

She settled into his body as he held her tight. This was all she needed to feel better. See she knew it wasn't anything more than simple stress.

"Penelope!"

They turned toward the door. "They're calling," Derek said.

"It'll never stop," she answered.

"You feeling better?" he asked, concern for her clearly being shown.

"I am, handsome. Thank you."

"Penelope! Derek! The twins are demanding you audience as they show us how they are gonna walk the rings down the aisle tomorrow," Preston yelled.

"Show time," Penelope said with a smile.

Derek stared at her. "You sure you're feeling up to it?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I actually feel one hundred present better. Clearly all I needed was a little Hot Stuff time."

"I'll give you a _Hot Stuff,"_ he said as he helped her stand.

"Damn right you will. Mama needs some lovin'."

He growled. "Don't start something we can't finish right now," he warned.

She leaned into his body rubbing against him. "What are you gonna do about it?" she teased.

Derek leaned down to kissed her, but she pushed herself off of him and ran to the bathroom door. "Too slow," she said as she walked out of the room laughing.

* * *

 _AN: I hope you all enjoyed it. We are finally getting to the good stuff._


End file.
